Phycology and Biology
by rese
Summary: Reading has never been this fun. jo,laurie


**Phycology and Biology**

By rese

Summary: Reading has never been this fun.

Disclaimer: I'm not Louisa May Alcott and I doubt the content of this story could pass for money.

…

"_Phycologica Australica_" Laurie spoke, clearing his throat and affecting a serious tone and face despite the woman struggling not to laugh beneath him. "Or, A History of Australian Seaweeds comprising coloured figures and descriptions of the more characteristic marine algae of New South Wales, Victoria, Tasmania, South Australia, and Western Australia and a synopsis of all known Australian algae."

Jo rolled her eyes at the list of places she never heard of before, wondering why he bothered to pick _that_ book up when a Dickens lay not five meters away on the table he had torn her away from. "And just where is Western Australia?"

Laurie looked down at Jo, bending his arm by her head, waving the book in his hand. "Well, if I apply my skills of deduction it most likely lies in the western part of Australia. It is also, according to this volume, the region he stayed in to complete this admirable, informative volume."

Jo smiled, bringing her hands about his neck which seemed much closer than before. "Oh? Well thank you _admirable_ sir for that _informative_ answer."

"Wouldn't you like to thank me properly, _sir_?" he asked suggestively, lowering his head. Jo rolled her eyes again and took the book from Laurie, determinedly ignoring the feel of his breath on her face.

"I, sir, would like to know his name." Laurie raised his brow and she opened the book again as he dropped back down. "William Henry Harvey," said Jo, rifling pointlessly through the first few pages as she felt Laurie kiss her collar and neck, feeling her own body sink into the sofa at his touch.

His lips slowly traced their way up to her face but before he could press them against Jo's she asked, "Teddy, dear, what does "M.D. and F.R.S. stand for?" Laurie lifted his head to look her in the eye, not surprised by her innocent look.

He sighed heavily before answering dutifully, as though it pained him greatly to say, "M.D., from the Latin Medicinæ Doctor stands for Doctor of Medicine, and F.R.S. is some damn London natural science thing." Jo could plainly see his frustration and smiled widely, pushing herself out from under him.

"Oh?" She laughed as he grabbed her before she could move too far. "Maybe we should find out just exactly what F.R.S. is?" Laurie groaned loudly and Jo gave a mock look of shock, "But you were the one who wanted to read about 'A History of Australian Seaweed'. I simply can't continue hearing this man's work if I don't understand his titles."

Laurie pulled Jo back, groaning again, "Degrees, Jo. And _you_ were the one who wanted to read." His breath was on her face again, warming her ear and Jo could _feel_ him wet his lips.

"Oh? Well you certainly didn't have to choose a biology book."

His hand reached about her waist and Jo felt instantly warm as it slid up and down her side, ready to reach around her back. Laurie pressed against her and watched her face quickly turn red, smiling when she moistened her own lips.

"Jo, dear, it's the only sort of book I could choose," and he brought his lips against hers, merciless with his pressure and hot with his desire. She had eluded this too long and he'd be damned if she was going to continue avoiding the intense heat he'd felt for her all afternoon.

Jo breathed heavily when his mouth moved from hers to her jaw, flushing anew as she felt him fumble with the back of her dress. She moved her hands out of his dark hair and down to his collar, loosening it frantically as he undid the top part of her dress.

Laurie kept his eyes on her face as he kissed her collar bone, grinning when he saw her mouth make a circle. "Anymore vowel questions?" he asked cheekily and she frowned, narrowing her grey eyes at his sparkling ones.

A sudden pang of need hit Jo below her belly when his hands disappeared under her dress and she arched into his form, noticing not for the first time how well they fit together in spite of his height.

"Oh." Jo gasped, Laurie's fingers trailing down her partially covered chest. Swiftly she rendered him shirtless before hearing him say, "I thought so" and deciding to shut his smugness up with a passionate kiss of her own which produced very similar sounds from them both.

"Phycology," Laurie said, professor-like as they finished undressing, "like physiology," he looked unabashedly at his wife's familiar body, "is wonderful."

Suffice to say, Jo couldn't look at another biology book without going red and finding her husband.

… 

A/N: ok, so I like lemons and limes. This fandom is incredibly difficult to write M stories for. _Phycologica Australica_ is a real book (five volumes), and though I've never read it or seen it (even heard of it till I wrote this) I'm sure it'd be handy if you wanted to learn about Australian algae. I love you wikipedia.


End file.
